


Raise Your Hand If You've Ever Fucked Katsuki Yuuri

by oooohno



Series: Raise Your Hand If You Love Katsuki Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Lube, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victuri, blowjob, continuation of another fic (kind of), viktuuri, wait till your friends leave so you can fuck your dude hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: What happens after each chapter of "Raise Your Hand If You've Ever Had A Crush On Katsuki Yuuri".Just smut ;)





	Raise Your Hand If You've Ever Fucked Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie I'm not that great at writing smut because I tend to rush it. idk. still, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is obviously what happens after the FIRST chapter of "Raise Your Hand If You've Ever Had A Crush On Katsuki Yuuri".

1.

Ever since the cherry incident Victor was acting odd. He asked Yuuri to get off his lap, and a faint blush covered his cheeks for many minutes afterword. He was clearly distracted by something, as he didn’t join the conversations, and kept glancing at Yuuri. 

Though the others hardly noticed, or if they did, they didn’t comment on it, Yuuri knew his Victor well, and knew what was up. When he had first realized, he had to repress a smirk. 

The cherry display between the two had made Victor horny. 

It made sense, after all, it was very lewd, and Yuuri also got hot just thinking about it. It explained why Victor had asked to to get off his lap, and why he was blushing. 

The Japanese skater found himself staring at the Russian, and when Victor noticed, their gazes heated. Just to tease the other male, Yuuri subtly licked his lips and stared deeper into Victors eyes, which had dilated considerably. Victor decided he’d had enough, and stood from his chair, which scraped loudly across their floor.

“Alright everyone! This has been fun, but I think it’s about time for you all to go home. We’ll see you later!!” The couple guided their friends to the apartment door, saying goodbye to them individually before they each walked out. 

Victor shut the door after the last person left, and sent a smoldering look towards Yuuri. The Russian’s pupils were so large there was very little blue to be seen, and they looked cloudy with lust. 

“Yuuri.” Victor said deeply, hand still grasping the door handle. 

“Yes?” Yuuri squeaked in return, caught in Victor’s eyes. 

“You’re such a tease.” And with that, he all but sprang towards the Japanese and caught him in his arms. Yuuri stumbled and the back of his knees caught on their couch, causing the both of them to fall into the cushions. 

Victor harshly pushed his lips onto his lover’s and sucked the bottom one into his mouth, to which Yuuri moaned loudly and unashamedly. The Russian shifted so he was caging Yuuri in, and moved his hand to tease at the hem of the younger man’s shirt. Warm hands slid under the fabric and stroked the hard muscles Yuuri had kept from training for their competition. They were just as nice to feel as when he was slightly pudgy in the off-season. 

Impatient now, Victor released Yuuri’s lower lip and nipped it instead, demanding access to the other’s mouth. Yuuri gasped and allowed Victor’s tongue to snake in and tangle with his own, before it began lick at the roof of his mouth. 

“Vic-Victor. Let’s move to the bedroom.”

Victor hastily sat up and took Yuuri in his arms, bridal style, to carry him to their bed. Once there he was tossed onto the soft sheets and kissed again. This time Victor wasted no time in reaching under his shirt, and went up further to fondle his nipples. The nubs hardened and Yuuri whined as he was pinched. 

“D-don’t tease. I need you.” Yuuri stuttered out when he pulled back from their kiss. Victor laughed. “You’ve been teasing me this whole time, you hypocrite. But, I’ll indulge you.”

Yuuri started as he felt a hand rub him through his pants, before sliding under and gripping his already hard length.

Victor removed his hand and began pulling Yuuri’s pants and boxers down at the same time, pausing after Yuuri’s cock sprang up from it confines and giving the tip a kitten lick, at which Yuuri  _ mewled.  _ After they were completely off, he made quick work of the other’s shirt, and let Yuuri’s wandering hands remove all of his clothing. 

When they were both completely naked, Yuuri traced the Russian’s hard muscles with his fingers, soon replacing them with his mouth. He sucked and licked around Victor’s hips and v line, delighting in the pleasured sounds it elicited. 

When Victor had had enough, he flipped Yuuri onto his back, growling lowly, and quickly lowered his face to where Yuuri’s dick was bobbing against his stomach, thick and hot. Victor sensually licked a stripe up the underside, before taking the entire head into his mouth and using his tongue to press into his lovers slit. Yuuri pleaded above him.

“Victor, Vitya, please, please!” He begged.

The Russian obliged and sunk down further, taking it till it hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, sucking hard, until Yuuri cried out “Close!”. Victor pulled off and looked at Yuuri’s face, delighted at the blissed out look that dominated his lovers face. 

The Japanese was mumbling something that sounded like “please”, so Victor quickly stood up to retrieve some lube from their bedside table, choosing a cherry flavor and chuckling to himself about it. 

Tossing the bottle onto the sheets beside Yuuri, Victor grabbed the former by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach, and manipulated his knees to angle his ass up.

Wasting no time, Victor spread Yuuri’s cheeks and began tracing his fluttering hole, and because he was unable to resist, leaned down to kiss it. Yuuri screamed at the contact.

Victor coated some fingers in lube as fast as humanly possible, and relieved Yuuri by pressing one inside his hole immediately. Yuuri wriggled back on it, begging for more and whimpering, the whimpers turning to gasps as another finger was added. Victor thrust his fingers in and out and suddenly plunged them in as far as they could go, brushing against Yuuri’s prostate and making him arch his back with a cry. 

“Victor! I’m ready! Please - AH! - just fuck me!” 

Victor smirked, shoving a third finger in just in case. 

“AH! Victor!” And who was he to deny his lovers pleas? The Russian gave himself a few strokes and began teasing his head over Yuuri’s soft hole. 

He unceremoniously pressed in, Yuuri’s cries of pleasure serenading his ears. He didn’t stop until he was sheathed to the hilt in his warm lover. 

Yuuri clenched around him tightly as he drew back out, then punched back in. A few thrusts in and both skaters were close to coming. A few minutes of Yuuri wriggling and mewling, of Victor panting and grunting, and Yuuri shouted.

“Vic -AH- Victor! I’m close! Come inside me! Fill me up!

Victor pressed in harder, thrusting faster and rougher and making Yuuri’s body shake with the force of it. He grabbed Yuuri’s cock and stroked it at the same pace of his thrusts, and Yuuri came with a shout. This made his hole tighten around Victor’s cock, making him cum hard as well. He spilled into Yuuri, and when the aftershocks died off he pulled out and watched his cum drip from his lovers hole. He flopped down next to Yuuri, breathing heavy. 

“I love you, Victor.” Yuuri mumbled. 

“I love you too, Yuuri.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please comment if you did!! Comments make my day for sure!!  
> Thanks for reading!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
